The present invention discloses an animal pack saddle with a pivotally and adjustably mounted side board that is contoured to the shape of the pack animal. The cross bucks of the present invention have upwardly extending hook arms forming rings through which bag or pannier straps may be securely looped, as well as hung. Also disclosed is a saddle pad with closeable pockets for securing the side boards.
This invention relates to animal pack saddles. Such saddles are strapped to a pack animal""s back and are designed to carry a load.
Pack saddles are ancient. A traditional design, still in wide use, is shown in FIG. 1. A pack saddle frame (shown generally at 10) consists of two wooden cross bucks (1) rigidly secured to side boards (2) at the bottom ends (3) of the cross bucks (1). A girth strap (4) is looped about the hook arms (8) of one of the cross bucks (1) and cinches the pack saddle about the belly of the animal (not shown). A lateral strap (5) extends about the hind and fore quarters of the animal to secure the pack saddle laterally. A saddle pad (shown generally at 9) is placed between the animal and the side boards (2) to prevent the pack saddle from chafing the animal. Modern saddle pads are often constructed of a tough upper material (6), such as nylon, and a softer lower material (7), such as felt, to provide a durable surface between the pack saddle and saddle pad as well as a soft and breathable surface between the animal and the saddle pad (9). Bags (not shown) are hung from the hook arms (8) by straps (11) looped over a hook arm (8). Although most pack saddles frames are constructed of wood, some have been formed of other materials, such as metal, but in the traditional structure.
The traditional pack saddle has several drawbacks. Because conventional pack saddles provide little or no conformity to the animal""s shape, they tend to slip from side to side, especially if the weight of each pack on either side of the animal is not equal and balanced. Sometimes the pack saddle frame and saddle pad will slip off the side of the animal together, and other times the saddle frame will slip on the top of the saddle pad. Traditional pack saddles tend to be built as xe2x80x9cone-size-fits-allxe2x80x9d for a particular type of pack animal and provide little or no adjustment to account for different sizes within the same type of animal. Thus, a pack saddle designed for a 150 pound pack goat will be loose on a 125 pound goat and tight on a 175 pound animal. The hook arms of traditional pack saddles rely entirely on gravity to hang bags, thereby allowing for occasional loss of the bags as they bounce up and down, especially under light loads.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide an animal pack saddle with side boards that conform to the shape of the animal, thereby creating a more secure and stable fit. It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal pack saddle that is adjustable to fit different sized pack animals, thereby also creating a more secure and stable fit. It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal pack saddle that secures the pack saddle frame to the saddle pad, thereby preventing slippage. It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal pack saddle with upwardly extending hook arms forming rings for bag or pannier straps, thereby creating a more secure anchoring point.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a pack saddle frame is comprised of two aluminum cross bucks. The hook arms of the cross buck form two rings, designed as attachment points through which bag straps may be looped, as well as forming the traditional X-shaped hook arms over which straps may be hung. In a preferred embodiment, the junction of the hook arms has a hole that may also be used for securing straps, as well as decreasing the cross buck""s weight. Side boards are pivotally and adjustably attached to the bottom ends of the cross bucks. The pivotability and adjustability of the side boards allows the pack saddle securely to fit a far greater range of pack animal sizes. Adjustable girth straps, that can be moved forward or backward, also provide better fit. The side boards of the present invention are molded to contour to the shape of the type of pack animal being used. For example, for a pack goat, the side boards have contours that align with the goat""s spine, ribs, shoulder blades and haunches. The contoured side board provides a closer fit between the pack animal and saddle, thereby preventing the pack saddle and load to shift. Also disclosed is a novel saddle pad with pockets for the side boards. The pockets keep the pack saddle frame from sliding around on the saddle pad, thereby making the pack saddle more secure and preventing bags or panniers from shifting.
The present invention was conceived and originally designed by the inventor for use with pack goats. However, the invention has features that make it useful to other pack animals, such as a horses, asses, mules, llamas, or even elephants.